Totalled
by belle obscurit
Summary: Ryou loves Bakura but neither know of the feelings between them. Its yaoi... duh... ok please be nice this is my first story puppy eyes


Totalled

This is my first fanfic so please be nice!

Summary: Rio commits suicide and Bakura is depressed but this is not what u think! One shot!

Rio: why do people always have me dead, beaten, or picked on?? I mean am I THAT weak???

Bakura and Belle: **sniker** Yeah!

Rio: **pouts** BAKURA!!! **cry cry cry**

Bakura: **pulls Rio onto his lap** im sorry rio, gomen

Rio: **smiles **I forgive u Bakura **kisses bakuras nose**

Bakura: **blushes furiously**

Belle: umm... please don't make-out here... don't be like malik and marik... they are bad enough.

Marik: HEY, oh by the way... WHY ARENT WE IN HERE??

Malik: YEAH

Belle: cus.. ur in a diff fic of mine, or maybe I shouldn't write it! Huh huh huh!!

Marik: Fine.. but we wanna have badass powers!!!

Malik: YEAH!! OHH! O.O SOMETHING SHINY **runs off grabbing marik with him**

Belle: haha, Rio dear, will you please do disclaimer?

Rio: YEAH

Rio: Belle doesn't own Yugioh or like anything but ....hmm what does she own???

Belle: **glare**

Rio: AHHH

Bakura: **has a glaring contest with belle**

Rio: well since belle is busy at the moment, lets go on with the story, oh and before you read please remember that belle loves reviews. Every kind : ) and Bakura might give you something if you do, but maybe not...he doesn't like to share hehehe

Rio POV

"I've had enough. Bakura doesn't love me.... He never did.... He just protected me because I was weak. That's all I ever am... how could I ever think someone as powerful and beautiful as him would love me?" Rio said to himself as he dragged the blade across his wrist twice on his left, then his right "Heh, I'm so dumb...." He laid down on the bed as his blood soaked into his sheets around him. This life is to good for me. I just wish I could have told Bakura how much I loved him before I died....he would have just laughed at me.

Rio woke up with a start and saw Bakura standing over him and crying.

"What's wrong Bakura???"

Bakura didn't answer him, and just picked him up and walked out the door to the hallway. Rio glanced in the mirror and saw his eyes were closed and he was very pale.

"What's going on here" he thought to himself. "How can I see with my eyes closed??"

"BAKURA" he screamed trying to get his Yamis attention.

Bakura just kept on walking.

"What's going on here???" Rio thought to himself.

Rio tried to contact him through the mind link but it was blocked....

"What the hell is going on!!!!" he yelled at Bakura

Rio tried to grab Bakura's arm but it did nothing it actually went right through it....

Bakura kept walking and crying...

Then right there he heard the police radio outside : "static chhhhh .... A 17 boy suicide...chhhh.... Send an ambulance...chhhh ..where is his family?..chhh...all he has is a guy named Bakura. chhh.. boyfriend maybe?....chh.. don't know....chhhh... we will send him in for investigation to check the scene. .chhh.. over and out...chhhhhh"

Rio suddenly felt a push on his chest when Bakura tried to walk out the door... he was separated from his body..... he could see Bakura still walking and crying with Rio in his arms....but he was still in the house?? "Omg..... I'm dead...." Rio thought as he broke down crying.

Bakuras POV

Bakura came home from another blind date.

"Damn why do they all have to be either bimbo blondes with HUGE asses or bimbo blondes with HUGE boobs" He thought to himself "Why cant they be like normal people like Rio? WAIT A SECOUND..... he has thought about Rio for a awhile but....why now?? Why does he feel like he just lost something....Rios being awfully quiet...well he is usually moping around whenever I come home from a date.... Could this mean?? Noo Rios not gay... but I wish he was....wait I cant be gay!!??... why not??... I cant wait to tell Rio!!.. what if he rejects me......" Bakuras mind was spinning as he walked up the stairs to Rio and his room. But the site that he experienced would haunt him forever...

"RIO" he screamed as he saw the bloody body of his Hikari. He started crying hysterically... he ran out of the room into the hallway and smashed his fist into the wall, it blew a 3 foot hole right through it. He went back into the room and called 911 and told them the situation and hung up. He stood over Rio and picked him up, still crying. He walked through the hallway and out the door to the ambulance, and as he walked out the door he felt himself go cold and he swore to himself that he would spend eternity dieing inside, he would never love again, nobody. The only one who deserved his love was Rio, and he was gone...

Normal POV

"It is a normal day here in Domino city! Bright, sunny, and .." The TV trailed off as Bakura sat watching it, yet not paying any attention to it. All he could think off was the beautiful child he had lost just a week ago. Everyone wanted to give him support but hurriedly stopped for if they even mentioned Rio, Bakura would start crying/glaring/and hurling random objects at that person. Anzu was the unfortunate person who tried to cheer up the situation by "Well we should get back to our lives, its not like he is coming ba.." she didn't finish her sentence as an ironing board flew over her head and an orange smashed into her face followed by a fruit dish and book.

Bakura's POV

"That dumb ass bitch" He thought, "She doesn't even know what love is.... She never loved Rio.... she is just an unfeeling doll.... Wait how about a Barbie.... demonic always smiling piece of shit that makes nightmares come to life" He trailed off into thought.

Rios POV

I watched everyone come to my funeral... how could I be dead?? He went up to Bakura's room and found him lying on his bed glaring at the ceiling listening to "Somewhere I belong" by Linkin Park. He was muttering something over and over again. I leaned closer to hear.

"Rio... rio ... rio ...how could u...didn't u know I loved u.... why can't u come back.." Bakura was muttering. And suddenly he burst into tears. I laid down next to him and nuzzeled into his chest even though I knew he couldn't see or feel me.

"I love u Bakura" he said softly

"I love u Rio" Bakura said.

Rio bolted up... did Bakura just answer him???? COULD HE HEAR HIM?? OMGOMG!! Breathe Rio... stay calm... Ok let's try this again...

Rio looked Bakura in the eyes and he saw that he was sleeping... damnit ... he didn't know I love him... he loves me though!! Rio couldn't help but be secretly happy. He bent down and kissed Bakura even though he knew Bakura couldn't feel it. Suddenly he woke up...

Bakuras POV

"Rio... rio ... rio ...how could u...didn't u know I loved u.... why can't u come back" he said to himself as he layed listening to Linkin Park (inside I dream. Nothing to lose... I wanna heal...i wanna feel...). He slowly drifted into sleep.

Dream POV

Bakura was laying down on his bed listening to Linkin Park and he felt Rio climb into the bed also. He wanted to turn and nuzzle his love but his body wouldn't move. He heard Rio say he loved him, he was so incredibly happy at this!!

"I love you Rio" he answered. Rio looked incredibly happy at this, and he bent down and kissed him.

Bakuras POV

Bakura bolted awake. "God I miss him" he thought to himself "I want you back Rio!!" he screamed out loud. Suddenly he felt extremely cold and he started to shiver. What he didn't know was that the spirit was comforting him. He stood up and decided to go outside for a walk. He grabbed his coat and wallet and started walking down the street.

Rios POV

Bakura woke up and suddenly screamed "I want you back Rio!!" Rio almost burst into tears again and he saw Bakura shivering and he cuddled him and was crying also... "why did he have to do it...why did I do it...I could have just told him I loved him...why am I still so weak..." he thought to himself. Bakura got up and walked to the door, Rio decided to follow him but he still couldn't leave the house so he waited at the door for Bakura to come back from wherever he went.

Normal POV

Police radios: "chhh... there is an accident on ...chhhh.... 4th street....chhh... car totaled and 17 year old killed in accident...chhhh...ambulance will be sent immediately ..."

The ambulance came screaming down the road towards the accident.

Doctor Jasmine Indigo hopped out and took a look at the man that had been hit by the semi truck. She was dumbstruck..."How did he manage to total a semi truck??? Wait this looks like the boy that commited suicide just last week...no this guy was taller" she thought to herself. "Well he is dead so lets take him in and get him cleaned up" she told her staff, they all hopped out of the car and pulled him onto the ambulance and rushed down the street.

Bakuras POV

Bakura walked down the street and didn't notice he was slowly coming off the sidewalk, suddenly he felt the secound worst pain he has ever felt in his life (besides losing Rio) he saw a totaled semi in front of him before he blacked out.

10 minutes later...

He woke up and saw people hovering over him. A woman with long brown hair and tanned skin in a doctors suit was saying things, he could barely hear what she was saying "...dead.... take him in... get him cleaned"

Wait.... HE was DEAD??? Holy crap!! Wait this is all a prank... yep... probably set up by malik and marik... well screw this. He stood up and walked back home, he unlocked the door and shoved it open and heard an "oomph!" come from behind it. O.O someones in my house.... He heard someone scramble up the stairs ... he chased up after them and he heard someone talking in Rios room... no not his room...NOBODY COULD GO IN HIS ROOM.... He ran there and busted the room open.... And there sat the angel he missed more than life itself...there was Rio...

Rios POV

He was sitting at home watching tv when the news came on "17 year old killed in car accident...officals say that he is dead... totaled semi truck...driver survived miraculously.." Rio stood up and looked out the door and saw someone coming in the dark... oh god .... Im hallucinating...I think that's Bakura...but no way... oh god this is confusing....maybe he is a ghost too!! Wait better not get ur hopes up... he turned and tripped "oomph!" and he heard a gasp from the other door... he ran up the stairs torwards his bedroom.. only Bakura came in here... nobody else would... he sat on his bed waiting...it might be Bakura...but is he hurt??...suddenly his door opened and a very mad Bakura was standing there...suddenly his glare vanished and he collapsed on the floor onto his knees and cried.

Bakuras POV

He collapsed and cried. Rio ran over and hugged him and cooed him that everything was going to be ok. He looked at him straight in the eyes "Rio... is that you...are u alive??"

"No im not Bakura.. wait... u.. can...see...me..?? O.O

"Yes.... "Bakura kissed his face and hugged him and sighed "I love you Rio"

and to his surprise Rio answered "I love you too.."


End file.
